I think I love You
by Life is Like a Novel
Summary: A short Pips/Crysta story. Oneshot. Read and review. Love, Spike!


Title: I think I love You

Genre: Romance

Pairing/Character: Pips/Crysta

Rating: K+

Warnings: None

Time Frame: Fern Gully

Inspiration: The first scene in Fern Gully.

Author's Notes: First Fern Gully fanfic, that's my excuse if it's bad.

Disclaimer: Ha, I wish.

"Hey," Pips called seeing Crysta fly past him.

"Pips," she smiled as he flew over to her, playing his panflute as usual.

"You know, you're spending more time with Magie than with me," he pouted, jealously.

"What can I learn from you?" she smirked as she flew away Pips grabbed her arm, pulling her back into him.

"There are plenty of things you can learn from me," Pips smiled.

"Oh, yeah? Like what?" Crysta asked.

"Follow me and I'll show you," he smirked.

"Maybe another time. I've got to be somewhere right now," she laughed before flying off.

"Can't it wait?" he asked rushing after her. "We haven't seen each other in days, Crysta."

"We saw each other yesterday," she reminded him.

"Yeah, but you were with your father. That doesn't count."

"I have to go meet with Batty, but I'll meet you at our flower later, okay?" she smiled.

"Deal," he grinned, pecking her on the cheek before flying away, playing his pan flute happily.

"You're late," Pips said grabbing Crysta around the waist as soon as she'd crawled under the petal and entered their flower tent.

"Stop Pips," she giggled as he spun her around. "And I'm not late yet. The sun hasn't set."

"Do you have to study with Magie tomorrow?" he asked her, setting her back on her feet.

"Nope. She's got some work that she has to do above the canopy."

"Good," he smiled pulling her even closer and kissing her.

She smiled into his lips, melting into the kiss. Crysta wrapped her arms around his neck.

"One of these days we're going to get caught," she told him, once they pulled away.

"Good then, everyone will know to stay away," he grinned.

"They already do.. You make sure of it," she chuckled, kissing him quickly on the cheek.

"Well, I want to make sure that everyone knows you're off limits."

"I am, am I?" she questioned.

"Yeah, I mean, you are, aren't you?" he asked nervously.

"Of course," she smiled hugging him.

"Good," he smiled, stroking her hair.

"Hey Pips," she whispered a few moments later.

"Yeah Crys?"

"I think- I think I love you," she told him.

"I know I love you Crysta," he told her with another kiss. This one was more passionate than any of the others in the past. He pulled her closer and stepped towards the petal wall until Crysta's back hit the wall. The need to breathe made Pips pull back all to soon for his liking and he trailed kisses along her jaw line to make up for it.

"P-Pips," she gasped, leaning her head back as he moved down her neck. She rubbed her hands down his chest and wrapped them around his hips, pulling him into her.

Pips looked up and smiled at her before bringing his lips back to hers. He pulled back after a moment and placed a final kiss on the corner of her mouth.

"Well…" Crysta smiled. "That's new."

"Good new?" Pips asked.

"Very good new," she nodded.

"Good," he grinned, sitting down and pulling her down on his lap.

She giggled, snuggling into his chest. "Love you."

"You too."

"I like saying that," she grinned and then a moment later. "It's getting late though, we should get back soon."

"You sad you're free of Magie tomorrow. Why don't we just stay here tonight?"

"My father will worry."

"He'll think you're with Magie or the animals."

"Alright," she nodded.

"Stay here. I'll be right back," Pips told her.

He flew out of the flower and appeared a few minutes later with two petals. He set the larger of the two on the ground and rolled up the smaller, setting it down. He laid down on the soft grass and rested his head against the pillow, motioning for Crysta to follow suit. Once she did, he pulled the other petal over them as a blanket.

"Night love," he said, kissing her forehead.

"Goodnight Pips," Crysta smiled, cuddling into him.

"Sweet dreams."

"Sleep tight."

Tell me what you think.

Love,

Spike!


End file.
